


Dreams are just Wonderful Nightmares

by Always13lwwy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, deanwinchester - Freeform, kingofhell, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always13lwwy/pseuds/Always13lwwy
Summary: Dean can't look away, turns out he wasn't really looking at all.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Crowley, Dean/Crowley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Dreams are just Wonderful Nightmares

Dean growled. If that stupid king of hell demon called his little brother one more insulting name to his face...oh Dean was going to lose his mind. Crowley cleary didn’t seem to care, nor did he seem at all affected by his words. But still Dean couldn’t look away from the Demon’s lips as he spoke the words.   
“Are even bloody listening to me, Winchester?” Crowley demanded. Dean snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to meet the demon’s eyes.   
“Huh? What?” His hand was halfway to his own lips, and with a start he realized he was going to trace his finger over his lips, imagining they were the demons. The Demon itself gave him a strange look and glanced down at Dean’s hand before his eyes flicked back up to meet Dean’s eyes.   
“You weren’t were you? What are you daydreaming about over there?” Crowley asked, genuinely curious.   
“Uh...nothing.” Dean said, way too quickly as he dropped his hand back at his side. Before he could blink though he found himself being thrown against the wall. The Demon hadn’t moved but it was his doing, Dean was sure of it.   
“Oh Dean. If you wanted it, all you had to do was ask.” Crowley whispered as he strode towards Dean with confidence. Dean wasn’t sure where he was going to go with this but he also wasn’t sure he wanted to find out.   
But then.   
His lips. The lips that had occupied every thought Dean had been having for the past  
twenty minutes were on his. He should have been horrified, disgusted, anything but instead he leaned into it. God, there really was something wrong with him. And the worst part was, now Dean couldn’t tease Sam for fucking Ruby. He was just as bad. Dean leaned into the kiss and felt himself slipping deeper and deeper.   
“Bloody hell, I think he’s gone into some sort of coma or something or other.” Came the Demon’s voice, though it sounded far away.   
“You think he’s just dreaming?” Came Sam’s familiar voice.   
“Must be one hell of a dream.” Came Bobby’s voice. Bobby? Sam? What were they doing here? With him and Crowley? And- Oh god.   
“Wake.” Castiel’s voice was much louder than the others and Dean felt Castiel’s fingers on his forehead but when he opened his eyes the angel was nowhere in sight. The only people in sight were Bobby, Sam and Crowley.   
“Dean, what the hell was that?” Sam asked. Dean blushed and shot an awkward glance at the King of hell.   
“I don’t want to talk about it.” He grumbled. Crowley just smirked.


End file.
